MY NAUGHTY PET (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Sungmin sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri di Seoul, jauh dari orangtuanya. Sampai Heechul memberikan seekor kucing kepadanya. Semua terasa menyenangkan, hewan peliharannya juga tidak merepotkan, tapi ada satu tingkah aneh pada kucingnyanya. Lihat ke dalam, apa tingkah aneh hewan peliharaan Sungmin? Kind!Min Pet!Kyu. Fantasy. Boys Love. JOYday event. 1S


**MY NAUGHTY PET**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Fantasy, Comedy, lil-Romance**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Sungmin...!"<p>

Lee Sungmin, lelaki berusia pertengahan 20-an dengan tubuh berisi, kulit putih dan rambut legamnya, menoleh ketika ia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Heechul _hyung_?"

Kim Heechul, lelaki yang memiliki paras luar biasa cantik dengan wajah oval, mata bulat tidak seperti mata kebanyakan orang Korea, dan hidung mancung yang langsing, dengan dibingkai rambut sebatas leher yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Ia adalah tetangga _flat_ Sungmin. Kepalanya terlihat mengintip di antara pintu _flat-_nya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Kau baru pulang bekerja ya?" tanya Heechul ceria.

"Iya," Sungmin berjalan mendekat hingga berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ milik Heechul.

"Masuklah sebentar, aku ada sedikit keperluan denganmu," ucap Heechul sambil membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

Dahi Sungmin menampakkan tiga kerutan. Ia sangat capek luar biasa, setiap hari ia harus kuliah dari pagi hingga tengah hari kemudian langsung bekerja sebagai kapster sebuah salon hingga selarut ini. Satu-satunya yang Sungmin butuhkan saat ini adalah tempat tidur, sebelum esoknya ia menjalani hari yang panjang lagi. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengacuhkan ajakan Heechul tentu saja.

Sungmin adalah seorang perantau di Seoul ini, ia berasal dari provinsi yang jauh dari Seoul tapi dekat dengan perbatasan Korea Utara, Gangwon. Ia seorang diri ketika berangkat ke Seoul, berbekal tekad yang kuat untuk bisa menjadi orang sukses dan membawa orangtuanya ikut serta nantinya. Seoul bukanlah kota yang ramah, tetapi penuh dengan individu yang lebih suka sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri daripada memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk orang lain. Tetapi di antara individualisme ini Sungmin memiliki 2 orang yang ia anggap saudaranya karena kepedulian mereka kepada Sungmin, itu adalah Heechul beserta kekasihnya Hangeng. Mereka tinggal bersama di sebelah _flat_ Sungmin, tak ragu turun tangan ketika Sungmin membutuhkan pertolongan dan tak sungkan saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan Sungmin. Ini membuat Sungmin tidak bisa menolak undangan Heechul saat ini meski seletih apapun keadaannya.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan membuat minum untukmu," ucap Heechul sambil menuntun Sungmin kemudian mendudukannya di kursi ruang tamunya yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_, jika aku mau aku bisa mengambil sendiri seperti biasa. Tetapi kali ini sebenarnya aku sangat ingin beristirahat," tolak Sungmin dengan halus.

"Ah iya baiklah, sebentar. Tunggu aku disini sebentar ya," kata Heechul kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin harap ini bukan sesuatu yang merepotkannya ataupun semakin membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuknya tertahan disini. Sesaat kemudian Heechul muncul dengan menggendong seekor kucing, Sungmin tidak mengenal kucing yang ada di gendongan Heechul itu. Ia biasa bertemu dengan Heebum, kucing berwarna abu-abu gelap, jenis ras Russian Blue. Tetapi yang dibawa Heechul kali ini terlihat lebih besar dari Heebum, dengan bulu bercorak menyerupai bulu leopard berwarna coklat keemasan. Heebum mungkin memiliki raut wajah yang cenderung galak menurut Sungmin. Tetapi kucing yang dibawa Heechul ini berwajah lebih galak, terkesan liar.

"Sungmin, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku menemukan kucing ini seperti sedang tersesat di balkon kamarku beberapa hari lalu, dan aku memungutnya. Tetapi Heebum terlihat tidak menyukainya, ia tidak mau makan dan terus gelisah sejak ada kucing ini, mungkin karena sama-sama jantan," ucap Heechul, duduk di hadapan Sungmin sambil mengelus kucing besar di atas pangkuannya.

"_Hyung_, apakah itu kucing liar? Kau bisa membuangnya di suatu tempat bukan?"

Heechul menggeleng kencang.

"Tidak, meski terlihat seperti kucing liar tetapi ini sebenarnya kucing ras _Bengal Tiger_. Jika sebesar ini harganya bisa puluhan juta won asal kau tahu. Tetapi meski berpostur besar sebenarnya dia masih muda"

Sungmin ternganga dengan keterangan Heechul. Benarkah ada seekor kucing seharga 1 unit _flat_-nya?

"Kalau begitu kembalikan kepada pemiliknya, mungkin ia tersesat," usul Sungmin.

"Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan identitas di dirinya, tidak ada kalung, lonceng atau apapun. Aku membawanya ke pusat rehabilitasi hewan peliharaan, dan tidak ada laporan kucing hilang beberapa hari ini. Aku hanya ingin ummm...yaaa kau memeliharanya untukku," kata Heechul sedikit tidak enak saat menangkap raut keberatan di wajah Sungmin.

"Tapi.._Hyung_ tahu sendiri bukan, aku kuliah dari pagi kemudian harus bekerja hingga selarut ini. Aku tidak yakin bisa menjaganya, ia hanya akan berakhir kesepian dan kelaparan di tempatku."

Heechul memandang Sungmin dengan putus asa.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Heebum benar-benar tidak bisa hidup bersamanya, aku tidak tega menyerahkannya ke pusat rehabilitasi karena pasti ia akan kekurangan perhatian disana," ucap Heechul penuh kesedihan, dengan muka memelas ia mengelus kucing di pangkuannya.

Sungmin selalu tidak tega jika melihat Heechul seperti ini. Heechul pasti sengaja memasang muka dan mengatur suaranya semengenaskan ini agar Sungmin mau menuruti kemauannya.

"Baiklah..baiklah _Hyung_, aku akan merawatnya. Asal kau membantuku untuk mengecek ketika waktu makannya tiba," putus Sungmin, yang kemudian ia sesali karena Heechul dengan cepat mengubah wajah memelasnya menjadi super ceria seperti biasa.

Tapi melihat senyum Heechul dan matanya yang berbinar, membuat penyesalan Sungmin terhapus. Dan refleks ia pun ikut tersenyum. Kedua tangannya mengulur ketika Heechul menyerahkan kucing itu kepadanya. Sungmin dapat merasakan kelembutan bulunya, dan ia terlihat jinak, sama sekali tidak memberontak saat Sungmin membawa ia ke pangkuannya. Padahal ia bertahun-tahun hidup berdampingan dengan Heebum, tetapi kucing itu malah menghindar setiap Sungmin ingin menggendongnya dan memanjakannya. Tetapi kucing ini langsung bergelung di pangkuannya.

"Dia selalu manja dengan siapapun yang ditemuinya, sayangnya aku tidak bisa merawatnya. Ia milikmu sekarang, dan kau boleh memberinya nama sesukamu," kata Heechul dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, berbincang sebentar sebelum ia pamit kembali ke _flat_nya. Sesaat ia lupa akan hasratnya untuk membaringkan tubuhnya setelah ini. Kucing di dalam gendongannya membuatnya terbuai dan merasa nyaman.

Sungmin melepas sepatunya begitu saja, tanpa repot menatanya di rak sepatu seperti biasa. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tetap membawa kucing itu di dalam gendongannya. Ia menyalakan pendingin ruangan, karena ini adalah musim panas dan suhunya sangat tinggi.

Tanpa berganti pakaian, Sungmin melempar tasnya ke atas kasur dan ia terduduk bebas di atas karpet. Ia mengangkat kucingnya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Hmm kau membutuhkan nama ya? Tunggu, jika nama Heebum itu Hanjay Heebum kepanjangan dari nama kekasih dan sahabat Heechul _Hyung_. Maka jika aku singkat namaku dan Heechul _Hyung_ pasti menjadi Heemin!" dahi Sungmin terlihat berkerut, ia sedang berpikir.

"Ah tapi aku tidak yakin Heebum akan senang jika ia tahu aku memberimu nama yang serupa denganmu," Sungmin terus berbicara sendiri seakan kucing itu bisa menangkap pembicaraannya.

Sungmin terus mengamati kucing itu, ia tertegun ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata kucing itu. Mungkin ia berhalusinasi, tetapi kucing itu seakan menatapnya. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau itu menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, dan Sungmin dengan mudah luluh akan itu.

"Permata...Hyun. Matamu seperti permata, Kyuhyun. Hah benar namamu Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kyuhyun!"

Berkali-kali Sungmin menggumamkan nama itu, terasa menyenangkan saat ia menyebutnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan antusias. Ia tidak percaya beberapa waktu lalu ia hampir menolak menerima kucing ini dari Heechul, dan sekarang rasanya ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun.

"MING.."

"Ya, kau suka! Tunggu...kau memanggiku Ming? Bukan meong?" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya sambil menggoyang-goyang Kyuhyun.

Tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng-geleng.

"Tidak, aku pasti salah dengar. Karena otakku kekurangan oksigen, dan aku kurang minum. Ah benar ini panas sekali, tunggu kita lihat aku punya apa di lemari pendingin," sedapat mungkin Sungmin mengusir halusinasinya barusan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.

Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan Kyuhyun di atas karpet dan ia merangkak menuju kulkas kecil di samping nakas tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana selain air mineral, sekaleng bir dan ahaa...satu cup kecil es krim. _Green tea _Baskin Robbins kesukaannya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambilnya dan kembali ke sisi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak lagi duduk, ia tengkurap membuatnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Dan membuka cup es krimnya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau mau ya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Maka ia menyendok es krimnya dan menyodorkan ke depan mulut Kyuhyun, di luar dugaannya kucing itu membuka mulutnya dan melahap es krim dari sendok.

"Ahh kau suka es krim ternyata," Sungmin terpekik senang sambil tertawa lebar, kemudian ia menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Tunggu, kita makan es krim dari satu sendok, kita seperti ciuman tidak langsung hehehe," Sungmin terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya seakan mengerti pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, karena kau menyukainya maka habiskan ini untukmu sendiri. Aku ingin mandi, okay!" ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun, mencium kepalanya kemudian bangkit dari tengkurapnya. Tidak lama sudah terdengar suara air mengucur dari _shower_. Sungmin sudah memulai ritual mandinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggosok tubuh bagian depannya dengan hati-hati, menikmati busa-busa lembut dan wangi dari sabun cairnya. Sedikit bersenandung, kemudian ia menggosok kaki hingga betisnya. Hingga tahap ini Sungmin merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Sungmin bukan orang yang mudah paranoid, tetapi instingnya berjalan dengan tajam kali ini. Perlahan ia berdiri tegak dari posisi menunggingnya, ia membalikkan badannya. Kamar mandinya tidak luas, hanya berukura meter, dengan toilet, _shower room_ dan wastafel menjadi satu. Jika ada orang lain di dalam sini maka akan mudah ia menemukannya. Tetapi nyatanya ia tidak melihat siapapun selain dirinya di kamar mandi ini. Meski begitu instingnya masih tajam.

Maka ia menyalakan _shower_ lagi dan membasuh tubuhnya, setelah sudah bersih dari busa sabun ia membuka tirai yang membatasi _shower room _ dengan toilet dan wastafel. Dan bermaksud berjalan ke belakang pintu yang bergantung handuknya disana. Tetapi belum sampai ia di tujuannya, ia merasakan bulu-bulu halus melingkari kaki telanjangnya, sebenarnya bukan hanya kakinya, tentu saja seluruh tubuh Sungmin tengah telanjang kini.

Sungmin seakan mendapat serangan jantung ringan saat ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh kakinya. Tetapi ketika ia melihat ke bawah, ia mendesah lega karena itu Kyuhyun yang sedang melingkarkan ekornya di pergelangan kakinya.

"Ternyata kau, Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin kemudian meraih Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" gumam Sungmin.

Seingatnya ia tidak pernah lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi setiap ia sedang mandi. Meski tinggal sendirian, Sungmin tidak pernah melupakan kebiasaannya itu karena kemungkinan terburuk pasti selalu ada. Misalnya ada maniak yang tiba-tiba mengintipnya sedang mandi, atau Heechul yang suka memasuki ruangannya tanpa permisi.

Tetapi kemudian Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pikir mungkin sedang lupa mengunci kamar mandinya tadi atau bahkan lupa menutupnya dengan rapat. Dan membuat Kyuhyun dapat masuk dengan leluasa.

"Aah Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" jilatan lidah Kyuhyun yang hangat di dadanya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf, kau pasti tidak nyaman sedang aku gendong dalam keadaan tubuh basah seperti ini ya? Tunggu aku memakai handuk dulu, kau tunggu ya?" kata Sungmin sambil meletakkan Kyuhyun di atas wastafel, kemudian ia meraih handuknya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Setelah ia rasa sudah kering, ia melilitkan handuknya memutari pinggangnya. Dan menggendong Kyuhyun lagi keluar kamar mandi.

"Oh Tuhan ini panas sekali, padahal aku sudah menyalakan _air conditioner_ bahkan aku sudah mandi," desah Sungmin.

Ia meletakkan Kyuhyun di atas kasurnya, kemudian membuka lemari pakaiannya, memilih pakaian apa yang paling nyaman untuk ia kenakan di udara sepanas ini. Akhirnya ia memilih _wife beater_ berwarna putih dan boxer pendeknya, kemudian mengenakannya. Tidak mempedulikan jika Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, toh ia hanya kucing, pikir Sungmin.

Setelah itu ia melemparkan handuknya sembarangan, dan berjalan ke tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kencang, menikmati nyaman bantal dan kasurnya yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tersenyum senang, kemudian meraih Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Baiklah, mari kita tidur, Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin sambil mendekap Kyuhyun.

Ia sudah hampir tertidur ketika ia merasakan sensasi hangat di _nipple _nya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan horor.

Lick! Lick!

Kyuhyun sedang asyik menjilati _nipple_nya menembus _wife beater_nya tanpa menyadari Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan ngeri. Refleks Sungmin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya.

"Ya Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Sungmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun berjingkat, ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur Sungmin dan berlari ke sudut ruangan dekat dengan lemari bajunya.

Sungmin merasa bersalah ketika ia menangkap sinar ketakutan dari mata Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah dengan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun, tetapi Kyuhyun terus mundur hingga merapatkan tubuhnya di antara dinding dan lemari.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku sudah berteriak padamu. Kemarilah, jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku sedih. Kyuhyun, kemari..." Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Ketika ia berhasil meraih Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau ia tidak benar-benar marah. Setelah beberapa saat membujuk Kyuhyun, akhirnya kucing itu mau keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan sigap Sungmin menggendongnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, kau terlihat masih muda jadi harusnya aku sadar jika kau mungkin masih menyusu pada indukmu. Kau merindukan indukmu ya?" tanya Sungmin pelan sambil mengecup kepala Kyuhyun.

Kemudian ia membawa Kyuhyun berbaring lagi, tetapi ia sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menolak untuk merapat kepadanya. Tanpa diduga, Sungmin membuka _wife beater_nya hingga sebatas atas dadanya, memperlihatkan perut putihnya dan memamerkan dua _nipple_nya. Kali ini Sungmin dapat menangkap sinar penuh antusiasme dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mengijinkanmu menyusu kepadaku. Pastinya tidak akan keluar air susunya seperti milik indukmu, tetapi jika ini bisa membuatmu nyaman hingga tertidur maka lakukan saja," ucap Sungmin sambil membawa Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah dadanya.

Tanpa perlu penawaran untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat melahap satu sisi _nipple_ milik Sungmin. sedangkan satu tangannya meraih satu sisi_ nipple_ lainnya. Seakan memeluknya dan tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyentuhnya.

Sungmin tertawa karena tingkah Kyuhyun didadanya. Ia merasakan sensasi geli dan hangat menyelimuti _nipple_nya, dan halus bulu Kyuhyun di perut telanjangnya. Harusnya kucing memiliki gigi yang tajam, dan akan sakit jika Kyuhyun menggigitnya seperti ini. Tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasakan nyeri, ia hanya merasakan nyaman. Sangat nyaman saat Kyuhyun terus menjilat dan sesekali menggigit _nipple_nya. Tanpa sadar membuat Sungmin terlelap dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya hingga pagi.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya, Sungmin merasakan tidak lagi kesepian. Ia tidak menyangka, memiliki peliharaan ternyata semenyenangkan ini, pantas saja Heechul sangat menyayangi Heebum seperti anaknya sendiri. Tetapi tidak seperti Heechul, Sungmin tidak menganggap Kyuhyun seperti anaknya. Karena ia sering berbagi makanan dengan Kyuhyun, bercerita, berkeluh kesah dan berjalan-jalan menikmati hari Minggu selayaknya dua orang teman yang berjalan bersama. Entah perasaan apa itu, tetapi Sungmin selalu merasa aman jika bersama Kyuhyun. Ia tidak takut apapun jika bersama Kyuhyun, itulah sebabnya ia merasa tidak mempunyai rasa melindungi kepada Kyuhyun seperti rasa melindungi orangtua kepada anaknya. Mungkin jika memanjakan Kyuhyun, hanya satu yang Sungmin lakukan. Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apapun kepada _nipple_nya setiap waktu tidur Kyuhyun datang. Dan Sungmin tidak pernah merasa risih atau dirinya aneh setiap ia melakukan itu. Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang nyaman bersandar di dadanya melahirkan kebahagiaan sendiri di hatinya.

Ikatannya bersama Kyuhyun juga sudah sangat erat sepertinya. Ia seperti merasa Kyuhyun sedang merindukannya dan mencarinya dengan gelisah setiap Sungmin terlambat pulang. Membuat Sungmin cepat-cepat pulang jika jam kerjanya sudah selesai. Ia sudah tidak pernah lagi menikmati malam bersama teman-temannya, atau sekedar berbasa-basi mampir ke _flat_ milik Heechul untuk menghabiskan waktu. Selain kuliah dan bekerja, kegiatan utamanya adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan bento ini, kau saja yang menghabiskan ya? Aku sudah kenyang sekali, aku akan mandi kemudian kita pergi tidur," kata Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, ia mendekatkan kotak bentonya ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyaksikan Kyuhyun melahapnya sebentar.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak menghiraukan dirinya dan lebih sibuk dengan makanannya. Kyuhyun memang kucing yang luar biasa istimewa, ia tidak pernah memilih-milih makanan khusus kucing yang super mahal itu. Ia selalu ikut makan apapun yang Sungmin makan, dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat makin gemuk mungkin, Sungmin terkekeh dengan pemikirannya.

Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi, tidak sabar untuk bergelung dengan Kyuhyun di atas kasur setelah ia mandi. Cepat-cepat ia melepas semua pakaiannya sesampainya ia di dalam kamar mandi, dan melemparkan pakaiannya ke keranjang di sudut ruang kamar mandi. Ketika ia melewati cermin yang tergantung di atas wastafel yang menampakkan tubuh telanjangnya, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap cermin. Ia mengamati tubuh telanjangnya dari cermin.

Ia memang tidak pernah memiliki kekasih, masa remajanya ia habiskan untuk bekerja dan kini ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena ia terhitung terlambat di usianya untuk meraih gelar sarjana. Tetapi sebagai manusia normal, ia tentu saja memiliki hasrat seksual. Sore tadi, teman kerjanya memperlihatkan kepadanya 1 cuplikan film dewasa. Tidak panjang memang, durasinya hanya 5 menit tetapi setiap adegannya masih terbayang di benak Sungmin.

Film itu memperlihatkan 2 lelaki yang saling bergumul di atas tempat tidur yang sudah demikian kusutnya, berusaha memuaskan pasangannya. 2 lelaki? Sungmin tidak aneh akan itu, ia saja tidak tahu ia hetero atau homoseksual. Tetapi menurut pengalamannya, setiap ia mengalami mimpi basah ia pasti memimpikan seorang lelaki yang sedang menyentuhnya, memanjakan tubuhnya hingga ia orgasme. Jadi ia tidak merasa aneh dengan 2 orang lelaki yang saling bergumul dengan tubuh yang telanjang.

Sungmin menyentuh dirinya sendiri, leher, dada hingga perutnya saat ia membayangkan adegan pada cuplikan film dewasa milik temannya tadi. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, betapa menyenangkan jika seseorang menyentuhnya dengan lembut tetapi penuh hasrat seperti ini. Sungmin terus menyentuh dirinya sendiri, mengelus lehernya sedangkan tangan lainnya memijat dadanya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang sayu penuh akan hasrat, mata Sungmin menelusuri tubuh telanjangnya hingga ke bagian organnya yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana. Sungmin tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. Ia jarang sekali melakukan masturbasi, tetapi kali ini ia sangat menginginkannya.

Maka Sungmin menyentuh ujungnya dengan hati-hati. Sungmin berjingkat akan sentuhannya sendiri, hanya sentuhan lembut dan itu luar biasa sudah mengaduk perutnya. Membuatnya semakin mengeras, dan kaki Sungmin terasa lemas. Ia sadar sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri dengan benar, maka ia berjalan benar menuju toilet dan duduk di sana. Ia membuka kedua kakinya, membuat organnya yang sudah sedemikian tegak semakin jelas terlihat.

Sungmin membayangkan adegan demi adegan film dewasa itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya mulai memijat organnya lembut, tetapi intensitasnya terus naik, begitu juga dengan kecepatannya. Sungmin terus memijatnya, menaik turunkan tangannya seirama dengan hasratnya, semakin tidak teratur saat hasratnya semakin meninggi. Tangannya bergerak semakin cepat, Sungmin merasakan desakan di perut bagian bagian bawahnya sementara pikirannya terus bermain dengan imajinasinya.

"Ahhh..." Sungmin mendesah tertahan saat hasratnya sudah meledak, melelehkan cairannya di kedua tangannya.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding, menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya dengan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam organnya. Ia yakin cairannya sudah mengotori lantai kamar mandinya dan permukaan toiletnya, tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing nanti ia akan mebersihkannya jika tenaganya sudah pulih.

Tetapi kemudian ia merasakan jilatan lembut dan terasa familiar menyentuh permukaan paha dalamnya, kemudian menyusuri jemarinya yang juga penuh akan cairannya, Sungmin terkejut setengah mati tetapi ia belum cukup kuat untuk membuka matanya. Sampai ia merasakan jilatan itu menyentuh ujung organnya hingga membuatnya merinding, Sungmin memaksakan membuka matanya. Menatap ke bawah dan terhenyak saat ia melihat Kyuhyun seakan menikmati sisa-sisa cairannya yang masih mengotori paha, jemari dan ujung organnya.

"Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Ahh..Kyuhyun?" masih dengan tenaganya yang belum pulih Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun yang terus menjilat organnya, hingga membuatnya mengkilap dan bersih dari cairannya sendiri.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih menjilati organ milik Sungmin, hingga darah Sungmin berdesir lagi. Sebelum hasratnya naik kembali, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun dari bawah sana.

"Hei aku sudah bilang hentikan, itu kotor, tidak baik untukmu. Lagipula kenapa kau suka sekali menyelinap masuk ke kamar mandi sih?" gumam Sungmin.

Ia mencium kepala Kyuhyun, hingga ia bisa mencium aromanya cairannya sendiri yang membasahi permukaan mulut Kyuhyun.

"Lihat, kau kotor kan? Kau mau mandi malam-malam begini?" tanya Sungmin.

Seakan tahu ia terancam, Kyuhyun melompat turun dari pelukan Sungmin. Kemudian ia menyelinap keluar sambil mengeong. Kyuhyun tidak suka mandi, apalagi malam-malam begini. Ia harus membujuk Kyuhyun, hingga mengajaknya mandi bersama demi memandikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum mengingat tingkah Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri yang terlihat berantakan. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, rasa hati tidak percaya saat mengingat tingkah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Jika Kyuhyun manusia ia pasti menjadi manusia paling mesum yang pernah aku kenal," decak Sungmin sambil melangkah ke _shower room_ kemudian membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Hoahmmm..." Sungmin terbangun dengan suara menguap di sampingnya, tetapi ia belum cukup tersadar dengan situasi sekitar.

Ia membuka matanya dengan kesadaran yang masih 25%, menyaksikan seorang lelaki yang telanjang sedang meregangkan kaki dan tangannya sambil tengkurap, memperlihatkan bokongnya yang menonjol dan telanjang tentu saja. Sungmin tetap tidak menyadari itu. Sampai kedua tangan lelaki asing itu meraih dadanya, dan membawa _nipple _Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk mencegahnya buru-buru bangun kemudian Sungmin akan meninggalkan ia seharian. Tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, Kyuhyun rasanya jauh lebih berat di dadanya. Dan...dan lidah yang sedang menjilat _nipple_ Sungmin biasanya tidak sebesar dan serakus ini. Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun..." gumamnya sebelum ia benar-benar tersadar siapa yang menempel di dadanya.

Itu adalah lelaki dewasa, dengan rambut coklat keemasan, wajah yang luar biasa tampan, dan gawatnya ia telanjang.

"_Hoshit!_" Sungmin seketika melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, tetapi kemudian ia menyadari pakaiannya masih lengkap.

Ia masih menatap ngeri pada lelaki dewasa yang tengkurang di tempat tidurnya, mengerjap, menggeliat kemudian menguap seperti yang biasa dilakukan Kyuhyun saat bangun tidur.

"MING!"

Sungmin berjingkat mendengar suara lelaki itu. Dia kini dilanda ketakutan.

"Siapa...si-siapa kau?" Sungmin tergagap, menatapwaspada pada orang lain di kamarnya itu.

"Ming!" serunya lagi.

"Siapa kau? Penyusup? Keluar dari kamarku!"

Lelaki itu benar-benar terjaga sekarang, ia menatap sekeliling, kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan heran sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ming!" ucapnya lagi.

Sudah hilang ketakutannya, kini amarah Sungmin yang lahir setelah melihat wajah sok innocent lelaki itu. Ia memberanikan diri mendekati lelaki itu, kemudian melemparkan selimut kepadanya. Ia terganggu melihat tubuh telanjang orang yang tidak ia kenali.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang darimana, tapi keluar dari tempat tinggalku sekarang!"

Lelaki itu terlihat bingung dengan nada bicara Sungmin yang ketus, saat Sungmin melemparkan selimut padanya ia berusaha menggapai-gapainya tetapi tanpa perlu menggapai ia dengan mudah meraihnya. Saat tangannya meraih selimut itulah ia baru menyadari keadaan fisiknya.

"Sungmin?" gumamnya lagi tapi dengan nada berbeda, seakan ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, ia malah sibuk mengamati tangannya, lengan, meraba perutnya kemudian wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sumringah dengan keadaan fisiknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil keamanan untuk mengusirmu. Sepertinya kau bukan orang waras," ancam Sungmin kemudian meraih cardigannya, hendak keluar kamarnya ketika mendengar lelaki itu bicara lagi.

"Sungmin, ini aku. Aku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mematung, telinganya tidak salah dengar kan? Ia menoleh mengamati lelaki yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu. Kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu...

"Astaga...astaga Kyuhyun! Kemana Kyuhyun? Kau kemanakan kucingku hah? Mana Kyuhyun?" kata Sungmin panik sambil melongok ke bawah meja, ke bawah tempat tidur, ke sudut lemari untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun," panggilnya mulai gelisah.

"Sungmin, aku disini," kata lelaki itu lagi, kini malah berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dengan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang.

"Tidak...bukan, kau pasti orang sakit jiwa. Kyuhyun itu kucingku, bukan orang cabul sepertimu!" seru Sungmin, menolak menatap tubuh bagian bawah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan memanggil Heechul _Hyung_ kalau begitu," lanjutnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan lelaki itu, tetapi tangannya tertahan dan tergenggam erat.

"Sungmin, aku Kyuhyun. Kenapa tidak mau melihatku?" nada suaranya terdengar sedih sekarang, dan Sungmin selalu lemah dengan suara sedih milik siapapun itu.

Ia menoleh, bersedia menatap lelaki itu. Sungmin menggandeng tangannya untuk duduk di atas ranjang miliknya. Kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya. Setelah sudah tidak terlihat tubuh bagian bawahnya, Sungmin menatap wajah lelaki yang mengaku berwarna Kyuhyun itu. Ia menempatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi lelaki itu. Menatap dalam ke matanya.

"Ini aku Kyuhyun," bisiknya penuh rasa putus asa.

Benar, mata lelaki itu berwarna hijau berkilau, seperti mata Kyuhyun. Caranya memandang Sungmin, nada bicaranya yang manja, gesturenya yang innocent semua menyamai Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun adalah kucing.

"Aku tidak ingin untuk tidak mempercayaimu, tetapi Kyuhyun-ku bukan manusia," jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Aku berubah menjadi manusia."

Sungmin sontak melepaskan telapak tangannya pada pipi lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kucing bisa berubah menjadi manusia?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena...spermamu," bisiknya tidak yakin.

"Apa? Sperma?" Sungmin memekik tidak percaya.

"Iya, semalam aku menghabiskan spermamu, saat tidur aku merasa menggigil dan mengalami banyak mimpi aneh dan saat bangun aku tidak mengerti aku sudah menjadi manusia."

Sungmin menggeleng, tidak mau mempercayai. Tetapi selain Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang tahu semalam kucingnya itu menjilati habis sperma sisa masturbasinya. Jika begitu, berarti lelaki ini benar-benar Kyuhyun miliknya?

"Semalam apa yang aku makan dengan Kyuhyun sebagai hidangan makan malam kami?" tanya Sungmin, ia mulai menguji lelaki di depannya.

"Hmm aku tidak tahu, tapi kau menyebutnya bento."

Benar.

"Apa es krim kesukaanku?"

"Baskin Robbins rasa green tea"

Benar lagi.

"Jam berapa biasanya aku pergi dan kembali ke rumah setiap hari?"

"Kau pergi dari rumah jam 8 pagi, dan kau akan kembali ke rumah jam 7 malam."

Tidak salah.

"Kapan pertama kali Heechul _hyung_ menyerahkanmu kepadaku."

Lelaki itu terlihat berpikir, Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Jika ia tidak bisa menjawab, Sungmin akan menendangnya...

"13 Juli, dua minggu yang lalu."

Apa? Ternyata dia tahu. Sungmin tercengang, ia tidak pernah membagi hal-hal konyol semacam ini bahkan dengan Heechul. Tetapi Kyuhyun pasti tahu karena mereka tinggal bersama.

"Jadi kau benar Kyuhyun," kali ini Sungmin mengeluarkan pernyataannya, mencoba menerima fakta bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak memeprcayai bahwa siluman, atau makhluk lainnya itu ada. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengingkari transformasi Kyuhyun dari kucing menjadi manusia seperti sekarang. Nyatanya Kyuhyun kini ada di depannya dengan wujud lain.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Hanya perlakukan aku seperti biasa."

"Maksudmu termasuk menyusuimu setiap malam? Jangan harap!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sedih.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak menyusu padamu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Tapi kau kini manusia, Kyuhyun. Akan aneh jika aku menyusui lelaki dewasa sepertimu. Oh Tuhan aku merindukan Kyuhyun-ku sekarang," desis Sungmin.

Sepi tidak ada balasan, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun menunduk dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa sedih, ia menyesap hidungnya sendiri seakan hampir menangis.

"Ugghh...baiklah...baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu, puas?" Sungmin tentu saja tidak tega dengan wajah sedih milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap berbinar kepada Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Kau mau menyusuku, terserah padamu."

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin, Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

CUP

Tetapi Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan singkat, kemudian tersenyum dengan lebar. Sungmin juga sering mencium Kyuhyun dulu, tetapi rasanya berbeda saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dalam wujudnya sebagai manusia. Pipi Sungmin terasa panas, membuatnya meniup-niup dan mengipasi mukanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang keimutan tingkah Sungmin dengan takjub.

"Kau tahu tidak, semalam saat aku melihatmu memijat organmu sendiri aku juga merasakan tegang di tubuhku sendiri. Sepertinya sekarang aku juga tegang," ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri kegiatan Sungmin mengusir merah di wajahnya karena ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Menampakkan organnya yang mengeras dan mengacung tepat di depan mata Sungmin.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" muka Sungmin memerah lagi, lebih sempurna sekarang.

"Aku ingin melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan pada organmu kemarin, aku juga mau memijatnya. Tetapi aku tidak tahu caranya, maukah kau membantuku?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"KYUHYUN TERNYATA KAU MESUM YA!"

Teriak Sungmin sambil melempar bantal ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berdiri, menghindari serangan Sungmin. kemudian mereka berkejaran memutari kamar Sungmin yang tidak terlalu luas.

"Kyuhyun kau benar-benar mesum!" teriak Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Aku hanya ingin tahu," sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Kau mesum."

"Tidak."

"Mesum...mesum...mesum!"

Tidak, aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

"Bohong!"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri acara kejar-kejarannya dengan Sungmin, dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Saat satu bantal berhasil terlempar ke wajahnya, Kyuhyun segera meraih jemari Sungmin. Kemudian membawa tubuh Sungmin, yang ternyata lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu, ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin terlihat grogi, tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Sungmin, terima kasih sudah mau merawatku dengan sangat baik. Aku merasa diterima saat berada di sisimu. Kau selalu berkata kau mencintaiku, aku juga mencintaimu, Sungmin. Aku benar-benar terberkati dengan menjadi manusia, karena aku bisa mengatakan ini padamu," kata Kyuhyun penuh perasaan sambil menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Tapi aku menyatakan cinta pada Kyuhyun yang berwujud kucing," sangkal Sungmin.

"Sungmin..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sedih, kecewa karena Sungmin tidak menerima ucapan cinta dan terima kasihnya.

"Arghh...baiklah, aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa girang. Sungmin pun ikut tertawa, karena Kyuhyun yang ceria seperti ini mengingatkannya pada kucingnya.

"Sekarang ke kamar mandi ya, bantu aku melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan pada organmu kemarin," bisik Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"TIDAK, DASAR KUCING MESUM!"

* * *

><p><strong>E N D<strong>

* * *

><p>Okey saya ngikik geli loh sepanjang nulis fic ini, bayangin Kyuhyun jadi kucing yang dengan innocentnya breastfeeding ke Sungmin. Apa yang ada di pikiran saya sampe bikin ginian, nggak tau deh. Kalo nggak nyambung, sambungin aja ya (doh kok maksa?).<p>

Ini bisa disebut cerita lepas buat OS saya sebelum ini nggak, **TELL ME ABOUT YOUR FANTASY**? Maksudnya lepasan bukan sekuel ya, jadi bukan kelanjutan kan rata-rata pada minta diterusin tuh gimana Kyuhyun bantuin Sungmin onani, atau sebaliknya. Jadi saya bikinin ginian, tapi jangan minta lebih. Semacam full smut, NC yang intercourse karena saya udah nggak bisa bikin gituan, baca aja nggak bisa.

Jadi...Happy JOYday! Happy JOYday to all my fellow KyuMin shipper! Just enjoy this day without pain hahahaha tau slogan it's not OTP if it's not feel the pain kan? Saya juga sempat butthurt belakangan karena makin jarangnya OTP moment, tapi yaa kan kita udah biasa digituin. Perasaan juga sepanjang awal tahun 2014 kita udah banjir moment, ya udahlah sabar dulu. Tapi khusus hari ini, nikmati JOYday dengan baca-baca fic KyuMin misalnya, nontonin fancam, fanvid, mengenang moment-moment masa lalu yang yakin deh rasanya masih menggetarkan hati.

Ya udah deh, sampai jumpa di oneshoot berikutnya (kalau ada). Dan terima kasih.

**Send lotta love to readers, SCP and JOYers Room**

**HAPPY JOYDAY**

**1307**


End file.
